


Frosted Trust

by ChibiChampionx3



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiChampionx3/pseuds/ChibiChampionx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's trust in the Guardians is fragile. What happens when Bunny cracks the trust Jack and the rest had tried so hard to build. Dangers lie ahead. New enemies rise and old ones unfold. Angst. Sequel Up! *Frosted Bonds*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He should have known he went too far. Freezing the Warren had not been his intention, He just figured some eggs could use some frost. He hadn't ment for his powers so spike out of control, they had done since the battle with Pitch.

Jack just blew of the power spikes as a side effect of being a Guardian, not seeing it as much of a problem. His powers spikes would be as mild as too much snow of a small blizzard. He never thought to tell one of the Guardians. Not until he gained of their trust. Just how much he regretted thinking such.

Now as Jack looks around at the damage He realizes how stupid he had been. Guilt settles at the bottom of his stomach making him queasy. A thick cover of ice coated the once green grass, eggs frozen into place, ponds of dye frozen still, and fridged air blowing though the once spring Warren. Now more like an icing rink.

"I'm so screwed," Jack mutters to himself feeling panic building in his chest. Grabbing his staff,which was resting against a frosted tree, for mostly security, he flew above to survey the damage. Frowning, Jack knows how much trouble he had caused for the pooka. Fearing the worst he fly down toward the tunnels. Just as he's about the take a tunnel to North America, he hears the tell-tale sound of one of Bunnymund's tunnels being opened. Eyes widening comically Jack turns quickly around just to find himself face to face with Bunny.

Saying the pooka was angry was an understatement. He's was down right pissed. Bunnymund's trip to Africa had gone well, finding many rare plants and clay for dye. Creating a tunnel leading back to his Warren he felt something off. Cold air. Jumping into his tunnel hurriedly, greatly hoping Jack wasn't up to his usual mischief.

Hopping out of his tunnel Bunny immediately began to shiver. Silently cursing for jinxing himself, he looked around. Jaw slack, Bunnymund took in the sight. Surprise, shock, anger, then rage settled over his features in a matter of seconds. Turning to his left Bunny spotted the cause for his not ruined Warren. Jack Frost.

 _That little nuisance! He did all this on purpose. Was this just to get on my nerves or out of pure hate?_ Bunny's thoughts, staying pessimistic, settled on Jack's hate for him. Or what hate he assumes Jack held.

Red fills Bunnymund's vision as he stalked over toward the white-haired spirit, barley managing not to slip on the ice. Just a few feet shy from the boy Jack turns around wide-eyed. Bunnymnd thinking Jack's panic was from being caught in the act and not fear of his actions, Glared at the spirit. Backing the boy into a tree Bunnymund's glare hasn't wavered. Fear fills Jacks eyes as Bunny's rage filled thoughts bounce though his mind.

" Heh..I like what you did with the place bun-bun.." Jack splutters out pathetically. Now fully backed into the iced tree Jack cringes. Bunny leans down toward Jack, nearly closing the small place between them. Feeling the need to close his eyes away from Bunny's rage filled eyes Jack is surprised when Bunny straightened up with a neutral expression.

Bunnymnd back away a few feet with a calm look rested on his face. Eyes now filled with forced concern, Bunny glances down at the boy before him. Jack now severely confused looks up with weary eyes, not sure what to make of Bunny's fierce mood change.

"Frost.." Bunny started, startling Jack out of his superior.

"mm..Bunny I-I can explain all this.." Jack trails off. Swallowing the lump formed in his throat Jack looks at the pooka apologetically. It was unusual to hear the fun-filled Guardian to stutter; even during the battle with Pitch Jack had shown a face filled with determination. Nothing as scared and defeated looking as he is now.

"Frost. I'ma give you a bloody  _five seconds_ to explain yourself," It was obvious Bunny was losing his forced calmness. Sensing the rabbit's short patience Jack stutters a quick explanation.

"well...lets start from the beginning. North was up before I was. You see kanga-," Jack never finishes his story as Bunnymund fur-filled fist connects with his face. Falling from the impact of the hit, Jack now lays sprawled on the ground. Eyes wide and welling with unshed tears Jack stays still in fear. Bunny finally realizing what he had done stumbles back a bit, not like Jack can see him from his current position. All the pent-up anger Bunny had tried to hold back, unsuccessfully, unleashed at a point he didn't now. All he could do was stand and stare at the spot Jack lay.

Blood dribbled down his chin, not bothering to wipe it away Jack slowly sits up. Slowly Jack reached over for his staff with the hand not cupping his bruised cheek. Seeing as Bunny wasn't making any move he stood and stole a glance toward Bunny, eyes filled with disbelief. Seeing the pooka staring back at him with ear flat against his head Jack's eye water once more. Not knowing whether to be hurt of mad at the bunny Jack quickly calls on the Wind. Hovering a few feet above the iced ground Jack spares a few word to the rabbit, guilt holding down each word.

"I'm sorry Bunny. I'll uh..see ya a-around...yeah," Feeling as if Bunny should be doing the apologising not him he fly through a tunnel before North could say 'Merry Christmas!"

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring st the spot the spirit had taken off. Bunny could only stare as the world stopped spinning. Feeling faint Bunnymund leaned against the cold tree once bracing a scared winter sprite.

He  _hit_ Jack. A child. He's a Guardian of childhood, yet he had the anger in him from the measly  _snow_ to  _strike_  a child. Jack Frost was well over 300 years old but dyeing as a child kept him with the heart of one. And he may have shattered the little spark left in his eyes. Red filled his vision and Jack stated making up excuses and then he started stalling.  _stalling._  Bunnymund wasn't sure what logic was going through his head at the time, but hurting a innocent child was unexceptional. Bunny could only watch as his body acted, swinging his muscled fist toward the boy seemingly in slow motion. The impact to the punch left the winter spirit flying a few feet over, proving the power in the assault.

Seeing the pain n the boy's eyes Bunny wishes he could take back what had happened; he may have been mad at the Guardian, even furious, but it was no excuse. What were the other Gaurdians to think about his behavior. He'd take losing his believers only to keep the trust him and the others had gained in the young boy, though he knew there was a big possibility that ship and long sailed.

And he'd be to blame.

* * *

Pounding sounded from the back of his head as the blow finally registered to his shock filled brain. Feeling the water build up behind his eyes Jack shut them tight, not letting his emotions get the best of him.

Letting the Wind sail his above the clouds Jack had no destination in mind but  _away._ Feeling the drop in temperature, despite his low body heat, Jack felt the Wind lower their flight. Landing on the powdery snow Jack let his body fall forward, momentary sighing as the cold soothed his aching head and face. Pushing himself on his hands and knees the boy let his emotions pour out of him like a stream into the Wind.

The Wind picked up speed as it sped through the nearly empty land, letting most of the force blow around the winter spirit. Hair whipping around his face Jack let his mouth open, almost as if he were screaming, which he might have been he didn't know. He let all his frustration pour out. Frustration at Bunny for not listening. Anger poured, anger for himself for being so childish. And guilt. Guilt poured into the silent scream, powering the agony running through the poor boy's frame.

Jack can't understand why Bunny had reacted the way he had. He expected yelling, banning, maybe even some shoving. But never Bunny striking him. He guessed he deserved it. It was his fault anyway, he let his powers go haywire and gaining no control over them lead him to his current position.

Curling his hands into fists he slammed to ground feeling ice spread from his fingertips. The ice grew over top of the distraught teen creating a dome-like structure. Feeling the Wind stop its movement with his draining energy Jack lay on his side, curled up in a fetal position. Gripping his staff tightly in his hands Jack heard to Wind softly coo in his ear. Telling hm everything would be alright.

Feeling the wall finally crumble all the way to the ground and his heart drown in guilt and emotion, let tears slide down his cheeks.

* * *

 


	2. Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

Dagger shaped icicles hung from the mouth of a cave. The small cave made completely out of ice, looking as delicate as glass. A soft powdering of snow-covered the top and fell around the area.

Inside the small cave sat a white-haired spirit, with knees drawn up to his chest and arms around himself tight. Frozen tear tracks crisscrossed down his cheeks, one decorated with black and blue, with fresh ones falling off his chin.

Eyes shut tight, Jack blocks out his surroundings as best as he can. Jack's staff lay forgotten off to the side looking insignificant without its owner holding it. The bruise on his cheek was taking on blue-yellow color slightly swelling. Red rimmed eyes hid behind those closed eyelids with dark lashes. Feeling the wind caress his form Jack visibly relaxed, letting his shoulders drop slightly.

sniffing sounds emitted from the winter teen, sounding pitiful. The storm raged on with Jack's emotions; haywire and having no way, or reason, to stop it.

The blizzard outside suddenly become more powerful, if that was possible. Just reminding Jack that he had no control over his powers or emotions. he couldn't stop the storm even if he tried. Which he didn't.

Lifting his head for the first time in hours Jack reaches for his staff. Holding his staff gave him little comfort, but it was better than nothing. Wiping his face on his sleeve to, unsuccessfully, wipe away some tears Jack reposition himself to his knees.

Ever since MiM had risen him from the lake he always felt lost. So lost. Nobody to hear him screaming at the top of his lungs. Nobody there to comfort him in bad situations.

He let the spirits tease his during the switch of seasons, seeing as he had nothing to fight for. He had no rights to question the way things are. He watched wars, battle after battle. To him humans fought over such minor things. He would have laughed if it weren't for the severity of the situations back then.

His innocent eyes had become clouded with sights of battle, anger, and hate. But his heart was filled with pure love and care. He loved to watch parents suffocate their children with love even with the kids protests; but eventually the sights made him  _want._  Want to be loved like that, want to have family dinners and holidays. he couldn't be selfish. so he flew.

He flew to rid his mind of bad thoughts. He flew to feel the frightening yet exciting feeling in his heart. He flew to ge away from reality. He wondered why MiM never spoken to him. He hadn't done anything wrong?

Slowly crawling out of his manmade cave he looks around at the sight. White. Pure white snow not giving a hint of other life. Or guardians. He didn't know whether to be depressed of grateful that the Guardians hadn't found him, figuring they knew what happened between him and Bunny or cared.

Sighing and rubbing at his eyes again Jack makes patterns in the snow with his staff. Sighing just calls the wind, instantly feeling the weightlessness og flying. Having once destination in mind he asked the wind to fly him North.

* * *

Bunnymund finally broke his gaze from the place he had fled. Letting his eye gaze over his snow-ridden Warren Bunny become overfilled with guilt. The snow began to melt from he trees and grass, slowly but gradually. Taking a few steps forward Bunnymund collapsed onto his knees in despair. Holding his face in his paws bunny let out a shaky breath. He needed to fix this...he just didn't know how.

Jack could be anywhere by now. Seeing as the boy had the ability to fly with little effort. Bunny sighed loudly as he finally felt the numbing cold through his fur; Standing up carefully bunny looked around once more before opening a tunnel. The dirt tunnel appearing under his foot gave the pooka some hope. Maybe he was being ignorant or just wanted to put the incident behind him, because the only thing he could hope for was a warm fire and maybe some carrots, while chatting with North.

Letting out a breath Bunny jumped down into his complicated tunnels, headed toward North's.

* * *

 


	3. Cashel Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

Fear is sickly sweet and sour, dipping into uncovered minds, coating common thought. It's funny how it affects certain people, some will run for their live forgetting about the important things, and some will gain power from that fear making surrender impossible.

Keeping the balance is what keeps the world rotating around the sun, bring days and nights, yet to much power can override the scale. Fear, and love each hold a part of the world keeping the said balance, however fear can overpower love when at it's strongest. Tipping the peace so well built, bringing chaos among lands and filling hearts with terror. Fortunately the balance has never been tipped, but one had tried. He goes by the name Pitch Black.

A year ago Pitch Black had tried to tip the balance, tipping love off the scale with fear. The guardians had fought him over a course of a week, while gaining a new member along the way. Jack frost.

Jack had been the power source of the Big Four, bringing hope and joy to the fellow children. After gaining his guardianship the winter spirit had staying in contact with his members, visiting every once in a while and showing up, usually late, to North's monthly meetings.

Of course all this information was known to the other season and holiday spirits. Loathing, greedy, and sneak spirits had tried more than once to gain a guardian status, but all their efforts were pointless. Little did they know being a guardian was more than a title, it was a commitment. A commitment the others had gladly accepted.

After the Pitch fiasco the other spirits hadn't been the happiest, hiding from the battle while the others fought. Rage filled their minds yet knowing they could do nothing they had sunk back into their daily lives. Well most of them had.

Cashel Bright was the last summer spirit of his clan surviving from the last ice age, so it's known to others about his grudge on winter. Other known as Jack frost.

* * *

Jack rode Wind at speeds unimaginable heading north, tears falling in his path mixing with cloud vapor. He figured North was best to go to at a time of need seeing his jolly attitude. Usually Jack would go to his lake to sulk but he doubted it would do his mood any good.

Flying always helped calm his mood whether it was from another night yelling at the moon or feeling lonely. Wind had always been there. Now flying over South America Jack feels a tickly feeling on the back of his neck, the feeling you get when someone's watching you. Taking a glance back and finding nothing Jack sums it up to paranoia, something he's developed from years of isolation.

Feeling the heat filled rays of sun on his back Jack soars higher in the air into the clouds, making his hoodie damp in the process.

Light flashed through the sky passing over Jack's head, heating up the air around him. Shocked Jack halts his flight and turns in a full circle. Heart speeding up in his chest he drops altitude a bit just so he's out of the clouds.

Cashel curses himself silently for missing his mark and conducts another sphere of light in his hands, aiming carefully for the confused spirit. Unlike the other spirits, Cashel held deep hatred for the winter spirit, not just for stealing a place in the Big Four, now the Big Five, but for killing his clan. Intentional or not.

Jack sensing danger behind him quickly dives downward fortunately escaping a potentially fatal blow. Eyes wide in fear Jack turns and ends up face-to-face with a pissed summer spirit.

"Shi- dude what the…!" Jack's confused babble is cut off with a blow to the stomach. Doubling over Jack has just a split second to dodge another punch.

Jack quickly swings his staff hoping to gain some space between the two.

"OK. I dont- know what..your problem is! But- Dude!" Jack exclaims between dodging blasts. Cashel growls at the white haired boy sending a streak of light his way.

" The quiet time eh?" Jack quirks at the spirit before throwing a snowball at his face, earning a blast his way. " Look, I don't know what your problem is but," Jack starts seeing the other halt his attack.

"..This is nuts. Who the hell are you?"

"Cashel." Was all Jack got in response before the spirit unexpectedly teleports in front of him, punching his already bruised cheek. Yelping in pain Jack staggers back nursing his face. Before he can blink Cashel throws a sphere of light at his chest, making Jack fall out of the sky. Quickly losing altitude he tried to grab his staff from where he dropped it while ignoring his scorched chest.

Groping the air for his familiar piece of wood Jack panics. Fearing the fastly approaching ground he squeezes his eyes closed right before his back slams into the dark ground below.

His staff landing in two pieces next to him.

* * *

Cashel smirks in satisfaction, he imagined the spirit putting up more of a fight. But he was still glad of his work. Watching the boys still form on the ground he makes his retreat before he's caught. Bright gold hairs shining in the light he teleports in a flash of white light.

Leaving the broken body for the world to handle.


	4. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

~~It was cold. Its was dark. And I was scared.~~

**-JACK-**

_submerged into the water. He was foolish to skate on thin ice, and his sister nearly paid the price. He guesses this was Fate's cruel attempt at a joke. Nobody was laughing._

_Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his skates at fallen with him, but that though was hastily dismissed as a new wave of cold enveloped his body._

_Pieces of ice drifted down with his fall, floating aimlessly above him. All sound had been blocked out due to the water, except a annoying ring in his ears. He could only hold his breath so long, this logic was proved as his vision blackened at the corners._

_Jack's eyes drifted closed and he took a deep inhale. His body was unprepared for the frigid water as it gushed into his lungs. His chest burning and aching for air, body stiffening before going limp, all this happened in a few seconds. And through he was drowning Jack's water-logged brain could only do so mch._

_So it was unsurprising when the only complaint he could think of was how bad of a brain-freeze he had._

_Numbing cold flowed through his swaying hair and bit his pale skin, while his brown eyes dulled. And the moon came up._

**~~ ROTG~~**

Gasping his eyes flew open, closing fast at the light. An orange glow could be seen behind his closed eyelids, making him squeeze them tighter.

After a few seconds of confusion Jack finally realizes the ache in his body. Scratch that. Pain. It felt like lava coursing through his veins, a very uncommon feeling for a winter spirit. After a while longer he felt the throbbing in his head and back, shifting his face into a grimace.

Jack made the mistake of take a slightly deeper breath, aggravating something in his chest making unbearable pain spike through his frail body. Suppressing a scream he closed his eyes and took a few shallow breaths, frowning at the ache it left.

Quite worried now Jack thinks back. Back before..before.. Cashel! Groaning- or attempting to - Jack wonders how long he's been out. Guessing from the sun's high point, not long. A bit more relieved at his short 'nap', he relaxed somewhat.

"Great..great great," He hissed under his breath. Feeling experimental he slowly shifts his left arm, earning a whimper in reply. Mentally noting to keep that arm still and shifts his right. Liking the pain free movement he lifted the arm to his face, seeing no damage.

Bringing his hand to his face he felt a wet substance coating his forehead. Not liking it one bit he lifts his fingers and bites back a yelp. Blood. It dripped on his forehead from a wound unknown, but guessing from the bad trob it was located on the side of his head.

Gingerly, he curled his toes and found no resistance. Feeling daring he shifted his legs, lucky to find no pain.

Smiling a little to himself Jack makes move to sit up. Bad decision. Pain racks up his spine and through his veins, making his vision blur and heart speedup. His gasping did little to soath his chest as he slowly lowered himself from the few inches he lifted.

Eyes watering he let his body go limp at relax, well as much as he could in this predicament. The sun shone down on his hurt body, uncomfortably hot against his cool flesh. White hair stuck to his forehead as he wheezed pathetically. Hands grabbing air, hoping for the familiar weight of his staff.

His staff!

Carefully turning his head Jack can spot his staff lying a few feet away. Wincing lightly at seeing the damage, he slowly reaches out his arm. Fingers brushing against the cool wood leave a trail of frost across his nails.

Curving his fingers around one half of the wood, Jack slowly brings his arm back wondering how to reach the other, farther, half. Feeling the split wood in his hand gave Jack hope and despair, a strange feeling for the boy.

His vision swam in and out of focus as sweat trickled into his eyes. Darkness crept into the corners of his eyes, gratefully blocking out some sun. Breathing steadying, Jack lets his body go slack and grip on his staff go limp. His last thought before he lost consciousness was how ironic life could be.

A winter spirit dying in the sun? Like a snowman.

* * *

**-BUNNY-**

Saying Bunnymund was cold was an understatement. A freaking big understatement. Bunny was shaking horribly while running toward the workshop. It was his luck that his tunnels mis-calculated, and ended him a mile off course.

Now stomping through the snow banks he could spot the workshop in the distance. Grumbling un-happily through his chattering teeth Bunny continued on.

Fifteen minutes passed before Bunny arrived at the shop, nearly breaking the doors with his hurried entrance. Yetis' were startled by the giant pookas' arrival, stopping their work momentarily before calling North.

Bunny made himself welcome by pulling a chair by the blazing fire, grabbing some eggnog from a passing elf.

When North walked into the main room he was delighted to find his fellow member, proving this in a deadly bear hug(much to the pooka's discomfort).

" Al'ight mate. Lemme go...North!" Bunny complained tiredly. Releasing Bunny from his grip the large man flashed a toothy grin, quickly starting conversation.

"Bunny! What bring you here to shop? Don't suppose just for visit, eh?" Sighing the rabbit knew he had no other choice but to confess to North, seeing as he was going to find out eventually.

"Aye mate. I messed up. Big," Bunny started. Seeing the expectant look the the mans face he continued.

"Jack an' I may have had...a barney. Got into mah Warren, frosted the bloody place. Er a few things.. happen'd..." He drifted off uncomfortably. Eyes focused on the ground, Bunny stomps his foot in anger. "Gettin' right to the point here mate. Things happened an' the bloke flew off. I did something I shouldn't have." North nodded in understanding, he was familiar with Jack and Bunny's 'disagreements' and it didn't surprise him that Bunny could have gone too far.

" Understood Bunny. We go look for Jackie-boy, no?" North said standing up with a smile. But seeing Bunny's guilty look North frowned.

"Bunny," The large man said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. " How about you go fix? Be better for you and Jackie. Yes?"

Knowing the man meant for him to apologise Bunny sighed.

"I don't know where the hell ta look! The bloke could be anywhere now," Bunny exclaimed, frustrated. Standing up the six-foot pooka paced the room, looking deep in thought. The bearded man frowned deeply before lighting up.

" Idea! idea, idea,!" North sang, getting Bunny's attention.

"We take sleigh! yes, yes. We search for jackie!" Bunny turned a shade of green at the mention of the flying death-trap, easily talking North into letting him search by tunnel. Agreeing to check the southern hemisphere while North took the northern he made a tunnel.

Jumping into his tunnel with a short goodbye, Bunny set off to south africa, leaving a purple flower in his place.

 **~~ROTG~~** ** _This is a magical line break_**   **~~ROTG~~**

Bunny wasn't sure what made him think a winter spite would travel this south, but he figured it was better than nothing. He searched most of South Africa and India finding nothing. He was now heading toward Australia, he couldn't decide if he would be excited to fearful if he found the boy there.

Traveling across the waters was a less difficult job then it seemed. Yes, his tunnels had to travel further underground but it felt like a shorter trip than it was, much to his liking.

Reaching his home-land Bunny immediately knew something was off, it was hot. Much too hot for Australia, especially since he landed in a rather tropical state. A shiver ran up his spine alerting his instincts. Something was wrong. What? he had no clue.

Traveling around the continents was much more difficult with the ever rising heat, as much as the pooka loved the warmth- this was too much. All too soon he trekked all of the lower climate areas littering the continent. He made his way around the globe to South America, and Bunny was surprised to feel large drop in temperature.

Liking his chances Bunny traveled on, watching the lowering sun in the horizon. It was rather comical the way a rabbit searched half the world before sun-down, but time was rather confusing with all the different time-zones.

Searching across Argentina, Bunnymund found that the temperature seemed coldest further north.

Coming across Paraguay he noticed chuncks of ice stabbed in the ground along with scorch marks littering the grounds. Not liking this one bit the pooka picked up his pace, feeling his fur tinge with frost.

Laying a few meters away made Bunny's heart catch in his throat. A black, blue, red, and white boy lay on the burnt ground, next to a familiar broken stick. Shaking himself out of his daze Bunny stumbled forward, toward the injured spirit.

"Jack...mate…" He whispered, not able to continue in his state of shock. After a moment the rabbit picked up the broken boy and his staff gently, as if scared he would snap at the little moments. Whispering little nothings to the unresponsive spirit Bunny quickly made a hole leading to his Warren.

Carrying the black, blue, and red boy with him.


	5. New Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

Seasonal spirits flew around the area, quick to swap seasons. Spring spirits were handing over the continent for the Summer spirits as Fall spirits started painting the leaves.

The Arora Palace held hundreds of elementalists, groups flying in and out every minute. The place was created by Mother Nature and MiM millennia ago, hosting as a spirit's way of transportation. Arora Palace had multiple tunnels leading throughout the world. Where the Palace was located was unknown by any other living being other than the two immortals. Few believe it's on the Moon, but with no facts to back up their theory, it remains unsettled

Mother nature cared well for her children, wishing for no hardship in their immortal time. Her children, elemental spirits, honored her well; visiting regularly. She created each spirit from seasonal elements, much power filled their being. Man in the Moon, Manny, created all holiday spirits, to bring joy to the children. MiM and Mother Nature had many different ways for their creations to work, but both together brought balance. But every scale can be tipped.

Jackson Overland, the one weight that brought down the scale an inch and a mile. Hid death day brought sorrow to his family and village. But anger and disappointment overpowered the sorrow of loss.

Old man Winter was a well known name among humans and immortals. Yet to those who knew better, brought a bitter taste in their mouths. Old man Winter held little mercy to the human, bringing the harsh and bitter cold storms to their homes. It was rather foolish to think young Jackson's accident was by chance. It was a hate filled action brought from the current Winter Spirit. It was accidentally on purpose, seeing as the ice wasn't intended directly for him; But for any unlucky soul.

The day Jackson fell through the ice was the night MiM answered Mother Natures wishes: a new Winter spirit. It was a rather scary thought about what happens to spirits when taken their immortality. Although there are many Summer, Spring, and Fall spirits out there, there is only one Winter spirit. And the night the ice cracked, was the night Jack Frost was created. Not a child of Mother Nature nor Man in the Moon.

He was a child of both, a true born creation.

* * *

**~~BUNNY~~**

The Warren was in chaos the second the tunnel opened up. Eggs were running around in panic, swarming around Bunny's legs. Thunder clouds drifted in the open sky, turning the bright blue sky ink black.

Black sand was sprinkled on bright tree tops and scattered in the grass, hardly noticeable. The smell of fear lingered in the air, caught by his sensitive nose. Panic seized his chest as Bunny hurried through the shaken eggs, careful of his precious cargo. Bunny's wide green eyes scanned the Warren, and seeing no threat he calmed down a bit before making his way down a hill.

Bunny entered his cottage, quickly setting the young spirit down on a beige couch. At hearing the boy moan in pain Bunny's eyes clouded with concern. Taking a breath Bunny started with the his young companion. Lifting the soiled hoodie off his small frame he held back wince.

Underneath the fabric laid bruises varying in colors, streaming across his pale stomach. Getting his feeling under control Bunnymund started to work.

Minutes passed while the pooka worked with emotions hidden under his skin, face blank and clouded. After an hour had passed the young boy lay with a patched chest, gauzed arm, and bandaged forehead. The pooke sighed before slumping back against the couch, the emotional dam finally releasing in a drawn out sigh. Bunny could not believe this was the boy he'd scolded, he'd hurt. It burned him to see Jack in such a state, it was the one time he felt completely and utterly useless.

How would Jack react when he wake to see him looming over him? Who he try and run? Would he forgive him? Bunny can't even forgive himself… Bunnymunds' eyes drifted over to the Winter spirit limp on his couch, face pink with fever as his broken chest rose and feel shakely. The boy had broken most of his ribs, sprained his arm, and gotten a nasty cut on his head. Bunny swore who ever hurt him would pay. The thought that Jack could have inflicted this upon himself made his gag. he was alone for so long…

He ran his paw through the white soft hair gently caressing his bruised face, frowning. Bunny sat there for hours before venturing out of the room for some food, which he decided against as he entered the kitchen. Bunny splashed some cool water on his face before looking out side, the sight before him was anything but pleasant.

The sky was black and the pond's water reflected the color. Freshly painted eggs cowered under trees as a sense of dread and fear took over, and Bunny could feel it take effect on himself. He felt weight on his shoulders and his eyes droop, but he quickly turned around and held his shoulders high. Walking back into the room Jack lay, Bunny settled next to the boy, resting a paw beside him."Oh Jackie…" he sighed in defeat. Bunny wondered if he should call the others but decided against it. It was his mistake. He would fix it, even if it took forever.

Jack mumbled something under his breath before shifting his head to the side. A bit taken back from his movement Bunny flinches before paying attention to his face.

"Jackie, mate…?" A moment passes before the pooka realizes he's not waking, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Bunny knew he should be helping his scared googies outside but couldn't bring himself to leave Jack for more than a few minutes, even that.

He couldn't abandon Jack now, not ever.

* * *

**~~NORTH~~**

Searching half the earth on a half full stomach was somthing, but the dread settling in his belly was overpowering. The reindeer got restless after the second handful of countries, making for frequent stops.

North was worried for his young guardian, of course, but he couldn't even finish his cookies? North noticed the warmth of the cooled contentiets immediately, not seeming hopeful since his target was a Winter spirit. Halfway across Canada North still had no luck, he tried contacting Bunny through a snow globe which proved fruitless.

Finally his anxiety got the best of him and he headed south in search of Bunny, face scrunched in sleigh jostled with his quick turn but steadied enough for his to ride smoothly. The pace was fast but still North kept wondering if something happened and he wasn't there in time. Was it possible for Pitch to return so soon? Or was this all unnecessary and the boy took a work break?

North quickly passed the equator and flew over australia, and deeming it clear he took off again. Flying over ocean North was surprised to spot nightmare sand floating out of the water. Eyes wide he quickly dodged to the right to avoid the clouds of sand. Dodging a few more hits North finally came to stop in midair before a voice rang out.

"Little late in the season for christmas, hmm old friend," An accent rang, more like a statement than question. Disbelief evident on his face North quickly turned to find Pitch standing on the sleigh railing. Smoothly walking the length the Nightmare King continued.

"How's Jack and the others doing up there? Oh, I can't wait to catch up with you all…" He drew out the last word. "But seriously Nick, a bit late for your rounds, no?"

North was shocked about Pitch's return. "What are you doing here Pitch? You can not be back so soon!" Pitch chuckled before disappearing in a sand funnel before reappearing behind North.

"Ah, foolish man. My fearlings were nothing more than...confused about their place, you could say." he said amused with his thick british accent. North stood from his bench and glared heavily at the threat before taking a step forward." You have not answered my question. What. Are. You.  _Doing here_." North's voice was at the point of rising.

Pitch put his hands up mockingly before taking a amused step back. Grinning Pitch put up a finger, as if to signal him to stop. "A bit rude if you ask me. Can't I come by for a...friendly chat? hmm? May I ask, how's the others? Fine I presume,"

"Ah well, I know when I'm not welcome. I just came by to give you a little...present. Ta." Pitch snapped his wrist and in a funnel of sand he was gone, leaving nothing but fear hanging in the air. North turned hesitantly, knowing a threat. Turing he was nose to nose with a red eyed Fearling, fangs pointed and lethal. Faster than a man his size could maneuver, North swung his swords at the horse, watching it disintegrate. Before North could appreciate his work a new wave of Fearlings came from the ocean.

North quickly moved toward the reins and shot off into the sky, knowing the Fearlings were close behind. Weaving in and out of clouds the reindeer flew for their lives, North along in the ride. More than once the man had to swing at the horses who came to close for comfort, slowing down his speed. North thought fast and quickly aided the reindeer downward in a dive, Fearlings following. Heart in his throat North bit back a scream- manly scream of course- and before impact dove up. The momentum kept the Fearlings going, straight into the ocean that is. North watched as the sand spread across the water and was swept away, in this time of respite he caught his breath before flying off.

Making a U-turn North ended up in South America, that last of the hemisphere. After the encounter with Pitch, North had been on high alert. Heading up toward Brazil North felt worry ease its way into his heart, if Pitch had cornered him...What about Bunnymund? And Jack! Has Jack been truly in trouble this whole time, but they'd been too blind to see?

Light reflected from below catching the joy man's attention. Descending, North saw patches of fire spread around the area, then his neck tickled with dread. Because nothing could prepare him for the sight,-no, the object of truth-, Jack's staff lay in a patch of dirt, split in the middle and burnt on the ends. North walked over in a daze before kneeling down at Jack's prize, before shakely moving a hand toward the hooked end. Stopping as if it would shock him, North's eyes water without permission. Because his fearful thoughts are coming closer to the truth.

They were in trouble, with much at risk. If Pitch was back that meant they had to be on alert. But first things first. Where were Jack and Bunny? North sighed dejectedly before walking back to the sleigh. Both halfs of the staff in his hands.

* * *

**~~JACK~~**

The first thing Jack noticed was the dark, suffocating darkness covered his mouth and nose. He choked on nothing before trying to move but found that oddly difficult.

Jack blinked his eyes repeatedly before giving up on seeing, and settled for sighing. He felt his skin tingle, kind of like when your arms fall asleep, only more irritating. He clenched and unclenched his fingers and toes while turning his stiff neck. He could see lighter areas, almost a dull gray, littering the spaces beside him. He felt like he was in a box. A big box.

Taking a deep breath he tried to call out, only to find his voice inaudible. Feeling more anxious he tried making noise, any noise, to clicking his tongue and whistling. Only to find the movement tiring. And silent. Internally having a panic attack, Jack swallows as a chill settles over his body. Going ridged Jack feels something wet dripping above his head, which was weird considering he was basically suspended in air. Reaching up with some difficulty he feels warm,-water?, He supposed. More liquid dripped onto his head, coming down a bit harder and warmer, before it reached a rather hot state. Jack felt resistance when he tried to move away, he had no choice but to lay there as it dripped down his face. Only when the liquid dripped into his partly opened mouth did he jerk away, sluttering at the amount. But relieved when he found it to be water. Just water.

After a moment of stuttering and jerking did Jack feel warmth on his skin, and weight on his chest. Confused Jack went still before inhaling a sweet aroma. Little did he know he hadn't moved a muscle. Jack felt pressure on his eyes, only known to be eyelids. Now even more confused then before he tries opening them, only to find pain in his head. Only then did he feel the pain in his chest and limb, much to his displeasure.

His shaky breathing grew in pace as his heart raced, confusion and fear leaking into his mind. Before he could panic any longer he felt the liquid move off his head and face and something soft was pushed up to his cheek. Leaning into the warmth, odd, he sighed and calmed down.

"S'rry 'bout that mate. The rag was too wet." Wait. Jack knew that accent. Bunny? Once more confused Jack tried once again to open his eyes, only to prove the task fruitless.

Jack quietly moaned to show he had heard before he started to nod off into oblivion. But just then the softness left and Jack made noise a protest before it was back. Little did he know it was Bunnymund leaning against the couch. Much more content Jack took a breath before slowly opening his heavy eyelids, showing his bright blue orbs.

Jack looked at the pooka in a daze before his eyes began to drop from his effort, but he could have sworn in the few seconds he kept his eyes open, that the al-mighty Bunnymund was teary-eyed with a funny grin.

Smiling, Jack unwillingly drifted off into sleep, yet he was conscious enough to hear the sincerity in Bunny's voice.

"Please forgive me Jackie…."


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

**~BUNNY~**

* * *

Bunny sighed tiredly as he carried the glass to the kitchen, water dripping from the rim. Pouring the glass in the sink Bunny locked his tired gaze outside, to the once bright fields, now covered in a light dusting of sand.

Luckily the dark clouds have vanished from the sky, leaving the Warren bathed in sunlight, unfortunately magnifying the black sand. The rivers of dye washed away the feeling of dread from the air, as the bright colors reflected wonder. Hearing a crash from the room over Bunny groaned before shuffling to the door frame. Shards of glass covered the floor along with the remains of juice, now frozen on the ground.

"C'mon snowflake, gimme a break." He moaned. The said spirit raised his glare at the pooka before huffing, sinking into the couch cushions. Bunnymund ignored the boy as he cleaned the mess. Bunny had become used to the boy's behavior in the day spent nurturing him. Jack had picked up a negative attitude toward Bunny during his recovery, unfortunately he was still recovering.

While the pooka was sweeping the glass Jack reached over and knocked over the small pot, glare still aimed at Bunny. Eyes widening Bunny grabbed the clay pot, dropping the broom in the process. "Stop actin' like a little brat! Sit still!" He snapped. Bunny watched as Jack's face contorted before throwing a small fist. Dodging the weak blow Bunny replaced the furniture and finished cleaning.

"I. Want. To go. Out." Jack growled. The demand wasn't new for Bunny's ears. The boy had been begging, demanding, and fighting to go outside for days. And much to the boy's frustration, Bunny was having none of it. A week had gone by without contact with the Guardians, and a few days after Jack had woken. To say the boys' settled amends would be a lie, it was quite the opposite. Yes, Jack and Bunny had settled most of the conflict, Bunny almost begging for forgiveness, and Jack had recovered greatly from his attack. But Bunny still refrained from letting Jack outside. There was still the fact that Jack was left with no staff. It saddened Bunny to see the hurt in Jack's eyes when he realized he'd lost his staff. Most likely permanently.

Bunny was furious when hearing Jack's story, close to finding the summer spirit and wringing his neck. Yet, he still had to attend to the boy's needs, given the fact that Jack was considerably weak. "Can't do that Jackie."

"Nnnhg, I can't stay in here. I belong outside, oh Bunny,  _I need to leaveee.._ " Jack drew out, heaving a dramatic sigh and throwing himself back into the pillows. Shaking his head his antics Bunny went to prepare lunch for the two. Putting up with the his annoying or mad attitude was something Bunny was becoming accustomed to, rather depressing his eyes.

"..Hey Bunny?" Jack called. Before Bunny could reply he heard another telltale sign of something shatter. A chuckle was heard from the other room.

"Whoops,"

**~NORTH~**

* * *

Yetis and elves parted out of the way for the big man storming through the workshop. North's face was set with determination as he reached the globe room. Setting the pieces of wood on the table North walked over to the control panel, quickly activating the lights. Or thats what he intended.

Confused North turned the dial back and forth, putting pressure on the button. After a while of frustrating pounding he gave up on the lights and settled for pacing. North was feeling at loss, without being able to contact the others he had no way to warn them of Pitch. Finally, North stopped his pacing and sunk into his red chair, sinking the cushion.

North was ready to give into a well deserved rest when a flurry of colors invaded his sight. Jumping in surprise he nearly knocked over the chair, before letting out a booming laugh. The flying colors settled before taking the shape of a well known fairy. North leaped from his chair and grabbed the fairy in a bone crushing hug.

"North! Wings! The wings!" She squeaked. North let go abruptly, smile never leaving his face.

 **"** Tooth! So glad to see you! What brings you to pole?"

Tooth's face instantly fell before she started explaining to North about why she hurried over.

"You say Palace attacked, yes? Not good, no no no. We go check Palace then recruit others." North told Tooth." Phil! Go get travel cookies! Don't let elves near kitchen! We'll be back soon, if other come tell me, ya?"

_**~~Ohh.. beautiful line break! ~~** _

Nightmares flew around the palace rooftops and scaled the walls, crashing into each other madly and quite wild. Baby teeth huddled in small groups out of harms way, thankful that the horses paid them no mind. The sleigh charged full speed through Nightmares, scattering them into oblivion, and chased off as many as possible.

"North!"

Hearing Tooth's warning cry, he sliced through a nearby horse with his, most likely lethal, swords. A few scattered horses remained but made a hasty retreat after being outnumbered, adding to North and Tooth's growing suspicions.

"Well. I think we done well, ya?" North said as he landed the sleigh on a landing. Catching Tooth's attention as she fretted over her fairies.

"North! Didn't you see how the Nightmares fled, not willing to fight might I add? Somethings' wrong. I-I mean they could be searching for something, or, or guarding or maybe they-"

"Tooth, Tooth. If threat we will be there. " North interrupted her rambling."How 'bout we find others and then worry, yes? Good to pole!" He exclaimed throwing a snow globe at the nearest wall, before launching the sleigh to the pole.

**~~JACK~~**

* * *

Jack fumed as Bunny swept the remaining glass away off the floor. Annoyance and anger swept through his thoughts leading to him to strike at the pot. The pooka grabbed the pot just before it came in contact to the ground, further angering the winter spirit.

If he couldn't get his way then neither can the wasn't like he was asking for too much, just to simply go outside. He wasn't asking to become  _freaking president_.

Sensing the pooka's growing impatiens, Jack felt encouraged to try again. Knowing somewhere inside that it wouldn't work."I. Want. To go. Out." Jack growled in his most intimidating voice he could find. Upon receiving a negative answer he tried a new tactic.

"Nnnhg, I can't stay in here. I belong outside, oh Bunny, I need to  _leaveee.._ " he'll try wineing his way to it. **  
**

Watching Bunny leave the room, Jack's only thought was that Bunny gotten fed up with him. Wondering what the rabbit was up to Jack leaned forward and called his name, grinning widely. Reaching over he tipped the clay pot resting on the shelf. A small crash echoed in the room. **  
**

"Whoops," he said in fake sympathy. Jack knew he was being rude, but hey, if the kangaroo was going to keep him cooped up like a chicken; he might as well get something out of it. Not hearing the other come in Jack tried calling Bunny again only to receive silence. "Fine," he huffed. "Be that way kangaroo."

He sank back into the pillows as a new wave of pain billowed from his midsection, earning a muffled groan. Jack was getting pretty annoyed at his limited movement, especially without his staff.

Jack could feel his staff far away, a blistering heat in the pit of his stomach. He tried multiple time to contact the wind only to prove it hopeless. Without his staff the wind was a measly breeze.

 **"** E're ya go, mate," Startled Jack jumped, hissing at the discomfort it caused. He hadn't heard the pooka enter. Bunny set down a tray with two sandwiches and juice. Jack grabbed a sandwich to occupy himself, eyeing Bunny as he sat next to him.

"Ya know, I think it's time we started painting'," Bunny said nonchalantly. At Jack's confused look he continued. "April mate. Few months away, gotta start painting the googies for easter."

"Why are you telling me this? Just to rub in your freedom, huh." Jack stated more than asking. Bunny chuckled.

"Well if you keep thinking like that how're ya gonna keep the hope up? I can't paint 'em all myself ya know," Jack was still confused but got the message: Bunny wanted his to help. Not showing his excitement Jack kept up his attitude.

"Mhm. You've done alright without me before,"

"True. Maybe I'll call up the groundhog then if you're interested."

"You know what, I think I'd do better."

"That a challenge Frost?" Grinning Jack nodded before finishing his sandwich. They agreed to start painting tomorrow if Jack was feeling up to it, of course, but Jack was thrilled to be allowed outside. Winter spirits were just not meant to be inside. Period.

_**~~Oh look, the line breaks back,~~** _

Jack tossed and turned on the large couch, sweat dripping off his brown. Blue eyes snapped open, slightly clouded over in fright. Sitting up, Jack drew his knees up to his chest, hating his restlessness. He looked out the small window wondering why such a place had no moon. **  
**

The wind howled through the Warren, blowing grass in its path, and leaving Jack wishing it were him. Pain shot up his spine and he tucked further into a ball, fisting his fingers in his hair. Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He let out a sigh of relief when it dulled to a gentle throb. Laying down on his side, Jack heard Bunny walk into the room. Almost as if he sensed his discomfort, Bunny sat at the edge of the couch. Jack kept his eyes closed as gentle paws ran through his hair, pain spiking back through his from. Jack buried his face in the sheets as his body started shaking, only the comfort of Bunny keeping him from screaming. He lay like that for a while before finally giving into sleep, hearing Bunny's gentle breaths next to him. **  
**

**~~TOOTH~~** **  
**

* * *

Tooth managed to grab the railing before North shot the sleigh into the portal, leaving her disoriented. Shaking off her slight dizziness, she flew over to the globe hoping to spot something relating to the attack.

Sighing she flew down and collapsed into a chair, watching North follow suit. A small silence fell upon the two as they each become lost in their thoughts. Tooth watched as elves ran room to room, every time bringing a new item with them.

Seeing how late it was getting she said a goodbye before leaving the pole. Halfway through asia Tooth saw the first strands of sand that night. Shining in the moon's rays. She trailed her fingers through the sand, calming her worries and relaxing her mind. She watched as sand animals apeard over houses and in windows, and as her mini fairy's wings reflected the sand. Smiling Tooth flew to her Palace, eager to count her fairies and fix the Palace.

Small damage was done to the Palace, including a few wrinkles wings and shatters possessions, nothing major to worry about thankfully. The baby teeth were fine though shaken up, nothing to keep her up that night at least. Strands of sands flew by her walls forming sting rays and elephants, each glowing with unhidden power. She flew to the edge of her Palace hoping to spot Sandy on his routine, letting her eyes follow the gold strands. She watch as a butterfly flew through an open window and hoping to get a better look, Tooth flew forward.

Watching outside the window she saw the gold butterfly land on the girls cheek before dissolving into dreams. Just before Tooth made her retreat she heard a shriek followed by thrashing. Looking toward the girl Tooth gasped. In place of the girls dreams flowed black sand, swirling and dancing over her head. Tooth backed away and flew in a mad search for Sandy. Her mind racing to fast to make of a single thought. Before she had even made it a few feet a hot gowing orb struck her. Falling, Tooth managed to catch herself before impact. Swirling around she was met with a bright smile and a bright attire.

"Hello Toothiana." Cashel smirked, crushing the butterfly.


	7. Burnt to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

**~Tooth~**

* * *

Tooth watched the golden butterfly crumble in the spirit's hand; dream sand flowing to the ground in intricate patterns.

Tooth floated back a few meters, threatened by the summer spirits presence.

"My my, Toothania. I do not believe we've met." He said formally, voice like velvet. "I've heard alot about you, you know."

Tooth stiffened. "H-how do you know me?"

Cashel smirked, pacing slowing in the air in front of her. "I have...connections, you could say. Spirits come and go, always leaving behind something juicy."

The fairy's eyes widened. Everything fitting together like a lost puzzle."Spirits..Jack.."

"You! Y-you did something! What've you done with Jack and Bunny!" She screeched. To her surprise and anger he laughed. Laughed a booming laugh, laced with fire. Laced with hate. Cashel calmed down his amused laughter.

"Hmm, a little eager I see. Well, I do not believe I have met 'bunny'," he mused. "But I am pretty close to Jack. Jack Frost, correct?"

And Tooth lunged. Tooth flew in a flurry of colors at the summer spirit, knocking him to a rooftop. She leaned in close, still sitting on his chest, face to face. "What have you done!"

He whistled. "You're a feisty little fairy aren't you?" He grabbed her arms and reversed their position. "Jack is the least of your problems now. I'd worry about yourself before those stupid friends of yours.

Tooth laid there stunned, with arms pinned above her head. She watched his grin widen before she was teleported in a flash of heat, nearly unbearable. Tooth was dazed for a moment before she took in her surroundings. Fire scaled up brick walls to unimaginable heights, glowing purley with power. Tooth herself was seated on a rust colored chair with thick strip of leather binding her. He feathered feet resting on the hot stone.

Tooth struggled against the binding, not noticing the rising heat of the leather.

"Mmm, I wouldn't do that if I were you, little fairy."

Tooth's head shot up with a glare aimed the the smug looking spirit. Cashel stood a few feet before her, arms folded with a smirk. "Wouldn't want to burn sweetheat."

"Shut up!" She screeched. "Let me go you-you-!" Tooth stumbled over words as rage overtook her. "You creep!"

"Creep I may be. But who's stuck over there while I can be-" He teleported to the other side of the cavern, "-over here?"

Tooth was past the point of furious, she seemed ready to explode. How dare this spirit mock her! She watched him with heated eyes as he smugly walked over flames with no problem. Tooth struggled against the bonds with all her might, sadly proving to be fruitless.

"What. Have. You. Done!"

Cashel chuckled. "Not nearly enough I suppose," he walked up to the guardian and leaned close, "but that can always change." He ended, dragging a sharp fingernail over her cheek, drawing blood.

"You pesky guardians, thinking you're all-that. It's disgusting! Protect children? Pah! You can't even save on of your own," the summer spirit sneered, his orange hair sparking. Tooth watched helplessly as the spirit stood with his pride high, and ego big.

She sat and waited for the help she needed, they all needed.

**~Jack~**

* * *

Jack woke with an unfamiliar warmth surrounding him, molding to his body. Fighting the urge to stretch his tight muscles Jack blinked his eyes open.

Packed dirt and ivy leaves caught his blurry sight, acting as the ceiling. He slowly moved his hands along the soft sheets and thick comforter. The winter spirit slowly sat up on the small bed. Jack recognised the earthy room to be Bunny's room, adding confusion to his muddled mind.

In all the places for me to end up, Jack thought, it had to be Kangaroo's bed.

Jack swung himself off the bed, not without a few protest from his joints, and made his way to the door. Making his way around the small cottage like house came naturally to Jack, as he soon found his way to the kitchen, occupied by the pooka.

"Mornin'," Bunny greeted, turning away from the dishes for a glance. Jack made a sound of recognition before settling himself on the small table in the middle of the room. Bunny dried his hands, or paws, and took a seat next to the boy.

"How ya doin' mate?,"

"Mmm? Oh, fine. Just feel like i've been hit by on truck, not two." He deadpanned.

Bunny rolled his eyes and reached for a tray not far on the counter.

"So, when can we go paint,"

"Hold up there lil' buggah. You just woke, can't be runnin' round like mad yet." Bunny stated.

"It's just painting! won't kill myself with a paintbrush you know." Jack countered. The pooka just sighed and let it drop. Leaving Jack to feel unsatisfied with his act of defeat.

Bunny pushed the tray of vegetables across the table, only to be rudely shoved away. "Nuh-uh! I don't to veggies." Jack spat with a scrunched up face.

"Jack." Bunny warned. With an all-too childish pout Jack grabbed a carrot.

"Gross." Jack muttered under his breath, nibbling slowly.

Bunny chuckled at Jack's overly dramatic reactions to the vegetable. "A'right. How 'bout we head out. Those eggs aren't gonna paint 'em selves."

Jack shot up from his chair and followed the pooka out, glad to be out of the cottage and get out of, in his opinion, eating vile food. The winter spirit practically ran out the wooden door, relishing the cool wind. His sore muscles craved the cool air found in the grassy outdoors. Yes, it was no nice snowbank, but Jack was going to take what he could get.

He followed Bunny down a small hill leading to the dyes of river, spotting the pooka peek back a few times. Up close Jack could see small patches of glitter shimmering in the blue and green dye, glistening off the sun and reflecting to the sky.

Jack was a bit startled when a small egg was shoved in his direction. Wide blue eyes caught green as Bunny settled himself on the ground with some supplies. Where he got them Jack didn't know. Jacm kneeled in the grassy and silently watched as Bunny worked. Small strokes arocc the egg them thick, dots here, lines there. Jack was at a loss.

Picking up a small brush he dipped it in the purple paint. Gliding the brush down the egg he knew it was a lost cause. Determined not to show failure Jack kept painting and dipping, hoping to create something unshameful.

The two painted in silence for a few minutes, well one painted while the other splattered. Jack egg was a mess of color splatches and dripping rivets of colors went down his fingers. With a sigh he set down the tie-dyed egg and wiped his fingers on the grass, hoping the rabbit wouldn't scold him.

Looking around Jack spotted a bare egg close to him. Quietly Jack picked up the small egg and prayed to MiM he wouldn't screw this up, like the poor tie-dye egg. Working quietly jack painted the egg a light blue, for once most landed on the egg then him.

An idea struck Jack's face paced mind breaking a grin onto his face. Peeking at Bunny he made sure he was occupied with his egg, before turning to his. Summoning ice was a bit trickier with out his staff, his conduct of power. But that didn't render him useless.

A soft fog started up the blue egg from his fingertips, quickly turning to frost up and around the egg. Swirls and patterns decorated the small egg drying the paint in the process.

Jack smiled at his work quite satisfied. Ice he could work with, so much unlike paint. Jack concentrated for a moment giving the egg a soft glow as it frozen permanently. Couldn't have the egg melting on him, now could we?

Jack's smile, if possible, grew as he crawled the short distance to Bunny. "Finished Kangaroo,"

Bunny looked up, slightly annoyed with the nickname. His look of annoyance melted away as he caught sight of the boy's egg. The light blue egg reflected the light at a perfect angle, ice like glass swirls covering the surface. Bunny's look was enough to please Jack adding to his giddiness.

"Not bad frosty," Bunny nodded. "didn't think you had it-" Bunny suddenly fell silent and Jack, curious as to why, looked down and nearly facepalmed. There running past Bunnymund's leg was Jack's first attempted egg, looking very pathetic.

"Eh-heh. That...wasn't mine." Jack said looking down, a purple tinge coating his cheeks. Bunny just shook his head, not bothering to add further embarrassment to the boy, and grabbed a brush.

Bunnymund's spring painted egg lay in the grass, bright colors reflecting off it's surface. Painted flowers and grass covered the egg, soon covered by a dark shadow. Soon, darkness covered the Warren.

**~North~**

* * *

North sat back at his desk, watching the ice rockets soar throughout the room. In front the the usually jolly man laid Jack's staff, burnt and broken. Yetis and elves shuffled through the halls cautious of his study, not wanting to upset the man further.

Outside the pole the snow feel lighter than before, fat flakes now coming in slow and small. In the relatively quiet room it was a shock to hear the blaring alarms. North shot from his seat and fled the room in less than three strides.

The big man entered the globe room pushing yetis and elves aside, rather harshly, and hurried to the globe. Red lights blinked like stobs all around the counties. Hundreds of thousands of alerts where coming from multiple locations making the grown man weary. Noth quickly summoned the aurora lights in his slight-panic.

Taking a closer look at the globe, North could see gold lights flickering out at an alarming speed. North sped over the the opposite side of the room and threw on his signature coat. He put on his big boots while struggling with his hat, a comical sight in the right eyes. Just as North finished dressing a golden stream of sand entered. Sandy greeted North with a wave and a smile before getting a good look at his face.

North looks exhausted, Sandy concluded, seeing his hunched position and darkened eyes. The dream maker watched silently as North stealthed his swords, none too gently.

'?' Sandy questioned.

"Ah, my sleepy friend," North sighed, "you are unaware it seems, yes?" North gestured to the globe. Sandy's eyes widened at the erratic display of colors.

"We must find culprit! Where are others?" Seeing Sandy's shrug he sighed for the upteenth time that night. North's face broke into a grin when Sandy fisted his palm, determination clear on his glowing face.

"To da sleigh?" The man questioned in a less serious voice, getting a nod of approval.

"That hunk of junk?" Came a voice afar, startling the two guardians. "I have much more efficient methods, if your interested."

Suddenly the two found themselves being dropped into a black void, coming out in a forest. North and Sandy lay on the ground disoriented, sprawled in the dry leaves. They were quick to spring back up, eyes darting around the hardwood area, hoping to find the voice's owner.

"Teleportation. My favorite by far, if I get a say." It was either their luck or misfortune that the owner of the voice came to view, bright hair contrasting in the darks trees. "Two guardians down, not much to go."

Before either of the two could react a blah of fire was shot toward them. They luck on their side as North deflected the heat with his blades, and Sandy ducked. In a blink of an eye Sandys brought forth his wips, lashing out at the elemental.

The sandman managed to land a few blows before he got hit. Not badly but a clip on his shoulder, turning his sand into an uncomfortable sheen of glass.

North threw one of his sword at the target, managing to only get in lodged into a nearby tree. Hey, he tried. Cashel barked a laugh at the guardian's attempts while blasting blast after blast. Sandy hit the spirit on the shoulder with his whip causing Cashel to lash into a tree. North, seeing the advantage, quickly swung his sword. The big man got a cut on him before the summer spirit disappeared.

Cashel appeared behind the two with a flame in hand. "I wish you luck," he chuckled, "guardians."

North and Sandy could only watch, horrified, as he lit the trees surrounding him. Much too big for the to put out.

"! ! !"

"Yes. Come Sandy!" North led them out of the forest clearing. He looked around the barren land, clearly lost.

"Well," He smirked. "When in doubt, use snow globe!" North shouted, a snow globe emerging from his coat pocket. And with a flick of his wrist he smashed the globe, a final destination in mind.

_Burgess._

**~~Jack~~**

* * *

Jack was first aware of the warmth seeping into his clothes. Then the weariness dripping into his consciousness. Jack's eyes never strayed from his egg, painted a delicate green, albeit not his first try.

The only real sigh of danger was the ever so slowly dimming in the Warren. Jack gave a shout of surprise before everything when black. Or, as black as it could get in the morning. Flowers lost their colors, the grass dulled, the dyed rivers turned ink black. The whole atmosphere in the wonderland turned sour and thick. The only sense of hope radiating from the easter bunny himself.

Jack and Bunny looked around in the semi-dark Warren, the sun dulled down like a lightbulb. "I dunno kangaroo, I think you need to get a new electrician." Bunny sent him a pointed look before lifting his nose and sniffing the air.

Jack watched as Bunny took in the dead land. He watched as his green eyes dulled and sparked with something new. Something he knew he would have been scared by. Except for once the anger in Bunny's eyes wasn't directed at him. It was meant to protect him.

Jack held his staff a bit tighter, his knuckles turning blue, and took a hesitant step forward. "..Bunny..?" The pooka didn't answer, not that Jack was expecting one, and just focused on the dreadful scene before him.

"What, what happened?" Jack asked quietly, slightly frightened. The only answer he got was a paw on his arm, dragging him forward. Bunny dragged the winter spirit closer to the tunnels, only a quarter of the way there before they were ambushed.

Shadow figures rose from the blackened earth, disheveled figures trying to resemble humans. They come in tens, then twenties, then hundreds. The shadows merged from humans to tigers to alligators, all too intimidating for Jack. Jack didn't fancy being mauled to death.

Luckily they were prepared when the first row struck. The humanoids drew claws and fangs all bent on causing pain. Oh how fun.

Lions charged, hawks dived, and they all struck. So, they did what any reasonable creature would do in this situation. They fled. Jack gripped his staff tight as Bunny opened a hole in the ground, being hastily dragged down, without complaint of course.

Jack ran behind Bunny in the tunnels leading to who knows where. As long as it was far away from there. A few shadow people manage to sneak down the hole, receiving icy blasts to their faces in return. Bunny dropped them off somewhere in Africa. The two jumped out of the hole, catching their breaths. "OK, I reeeally don't think that I caused that,"

"No Frost. But I know who did, and he's 'bout to get his arse kicked." Jack was about to ask who when he caught the sight behind Bunny.

"Bunny," Jack said, a look of panic on his face. "I think we have another problem. A big one."

Confused the pooka turned around. And forever the sight before him will be imprinted into their minds. The flames that licked the buildings. The animals and people lost. And the hope diminished.

Because the right in from of Jack and Bunny lay Africa, in flames. And across the country, west to east are in flames. Jack didn't know how he knew, maybe it was an elemental thing. But the pit in his heart told the truth. So Jack did the only thing he could.

_He sat back, and watched the world burn._


	8. Final Battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I accidentally deleted it >.

**~North~**

* * *

North followed Sandy behind his sand cloud, absentmindedly brushing away stray grains of sand. The two had been traveling around the small town of Burgess for some time. Enough time for North to see the destruction of the small town.

Buildings were on fire, some for blocks down, and utter chaos formed in parts. Trees darkened at the bark with leaves smoldered and children hanging onto parents jackets, hoping for security. North could only look upon the people with saddened eyes, his jolly attitude now downcast. Sandy weaved around the darkness with a grave yet determined face. Golden sand lighting up the streets.

"Wait. Sandy-you hear noise, no?" Sandy stopped and looked behind at the man. A shrill scream echoed around the trees. A child's scream. Not the first fearful call they've heard that night, but this one, this scream called for them. The two locked eyes before taking off down the block, toward the forest.

North and Sandy stumbled around a bit in the forest before coming to a clearing. A familiar clearing.

"Jack's lake, but who-" North was cut off by a shrill scream echoing around the lake. Up close the sound was more pronounced. Definitely a child's.

Sandy sent out a wave of golden sand around the area, chasing away shadows lurking around the trees. Edging closer to the lake North spotted something, or someone, on the ground. North wandered over cautiously, then broke out into a slight run when the object focused. Sitting in a heap was a child with a light jacket wrapped around their shoulders. The child let out another scream, though weaker than last time it was still ear splitting, as more shadows swirled around their form. Sandy sent a string of dream sand in front of the child, catching their attention and lightening the shadow figures.

Brown bangs covered the girls face as she stared up at the magical beings. Cupcake curled into herself as they approached. "S-santa?"

North looked down at the young girl, "Sandy, take girl back to town. Meet me back here, kapeesh?"

Sandy nodded curtly with a golden warrior over his head next to a heart. "Yes, I will be OK. Now go!" Sandy took off with the girl on his dream cloud, leaving North with the lurking shadows causing the girl's distress. North watched to two float off on the sand cloud, and eyed the lurking shadows.

"Aha! Bring on your best Nightmares!" He shouted out, swords out and ready in a battle stance.

.

.

.

North sliced down what had to be the hundredth Fearling that night. Sandy fought not too far behind him, golden whips striking out Nightmares. The two guardians fought the creatures off for block and blocks. Not leaving one stray horse intact. But, the toll from their effort was obvious in North's hunch and sandy's dim glow.

Hours have gone by with ruthless fighting, yet, not a peep from the Nightmare's creator.

"Sandy, any luck contacting others?"

Sandy replied with a hurried 'X' and frowny face over his head before bringing his whips down again. North huffed before returning to battle. Two against hundreds, possibly thousands, of Nightmares. Manny sure has a way of making things interesting.

* * *

**~Jack~**

"Hurry up cottontail!"

Jack ran ahead of Bunny in one of his tunnels, leading to the pole. Bunny grumbled as they reached the end. Jumping out of the hole they were welcomed with a flurry of snowflakes, adding on to the white ground.

Jack sprinted up to the pole doors and swung them open, and was greeted with silence. Jack and Bunny took a few steps into the workshop. "Hellooo?" Jack sang, earning a look from Bunny.

"Oi! North!" Bunny shouted. The two puzzled guardians walked around the workshop, but found not a elf or yeti in sight. Walking passed North's room Jack whispered, "this is weird cottontail, like no ones home,"

"Ya don't bloody say,"

Jack huffed, "You don't need to be rude,"

Jack lead Bunny into the globe room. Still as silent as ever. Looking up at the globe the two saw numerous lights beginning to fade ever so slowly. "All the fear," Jack mumbled. Bunny crossed his arms and nodded.

They journeyed to one of the rooms unchecked, North's office. Jack had to search the walls for a light switch, leading him to stumble over several objects. Bunny chuckled at Jack's antics while searching through papers, "this gotta lead to somethin'," Bunny muttered.

Jack looked around the room, grinning as a flying train passed over his head.

"Did you check his desk?"

Bunny paused his search, " No mate, I was just standing  _guard over the candy cane drawer._ " He deadpanned.

Jack put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. Just asking," he rolled his eyes, "attitude"

After minutes of fruitless scavenging Bunny called Jack over. "What is it?" He asked, walking next over the closet. Bunny reached into the closet and pulled down an item from the shelf, eyes wide with some disbelief.

Jack gasped and pulled the wood out of Bunny's hands."My staff!"

"Hold on there Frostbite," Bunny said grimly, pulling down the second half. Jack grasped the two pieces, and without any warning slammed the two together. At first there was nothing, and Bunny was beginning to think he was off his rocker, until a white light filled the cracks. Ice and snow swirled around the broken staff quickly mending it, afterwards leaving a few snowflakes to fall on the ground.

Jack let out a happy huff as frost covered the staff once again, quite unaware of the gaping rabbit.

"Well frosty, ya have a habit of amazing me." Jack smirked and patted Bunny on the shoulder.

"And I'm quite good at it,"

The light atmosphere lasted a while more before Bunny got down to business. "Alright, now that we got ya stick," he ignored Jack's interruption of 'it's a staff' and continued, "we can go find the others. And I think I have an idea of where they are, and Jackie, you ain't gonna be happy."

Jack just swallowed.

* * *

**~Tooth~**

Fire licked at the sides of rock and ground into crevesses. The whole lair consisted of fire and rocks, a paradise for a summer spirit.

Tooth sat bound to the metal chair, arms cuffed and legs tied. Tooth could feel the heat radiating in the cavern, quickly demolishing her strength; yet, her determination to free herself was as strong as ever. Worry for her fellow guardians wormed their way into her head, followed by her fairies. She was sure they could all care for themselves, but she was a bit more worried for her well-being. "You can't keep me here forever!" She shouted, hearing her voice bounce off the walls.

The fairy heard a chuckle behind her. "I won't need you here forever, princess." Cashel grabbed her chin from the side, turning her face to meet his. "Just long enough to get what I want,"

Tooth wrenched out of his grasp. "Vengeance." She stated. "You want revenge on them, on us, but why?" Tooth asked sorrowfully, " _Why_?"

"Why do you care!" Cashel screamed, losing his cool. "Why would any of you guardians care?! You have not cared when my tribe was washed out by winter spirits! You have not cared in centuries! You cannot go on ignoring the world, like the selfish bastards you are!" By the end of his montage he had ended up across the room, breaking into an angry pace. Tooth didn't dare to interrupt him.

"And now," he smirked despite his angry brow. "Now I can show you all what it feels like. To have your whole world torn apart at the seams!"

Tooth set a hard face, trying her best to chase away any doubt in her eyes. "How do you plan on doing that alone." And it seemed like her choice of words did little to help the situation, rather the opposite.

"Alone!" He screeched. " I am alone because of your selfishness! All of you!" Cashel composed himself, and kneeled down to her height. "But, that is not the case princess. Oh-no, I had help. Any your partners of you will be quite please to see him." Cashel stood up with a grin, bright hair flaring with flames.

"Ahh, to think, everybody remembering me, Cashel Bright. The end of the so called protectors. The betrayers," he mused.

Tooth frowned, at the spirit. "Or the coward." Cashel narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me, I am everything but a-" Tooth cut him off, with her voice firm.

"You are a coward Cashel Bright. A coward from the beginning. You are hiding here while your acquaintance is doing your dirty work. I call that a coward."

"SHUT UP!" He demanded throwing a flare of fire next to Tooth's head, successfully silencing her.

Cashel continued to pace the room. "I know what I'm doing," He muttered, seeming to convince himself.

"You know Jack's alone as well," Tooth spoke up, catching the others attention. "You might be the last of your kind, but Jack is too. Both of your kind have wiped each other out. You and him are on the same level."

"What point are you making at fariy?!" Cashel demanded, losing patience.

"My point is," she said a bit more firmly, "is that you have no right to attack us. It is not your place."

Cashel walked closer to his captive. "Tell me Toothania. Where have you been during our war. The war of seasons, the war of total destruction among humans and immortals?" He hissed, " I'll tell you where. Lounging on you wings, sitting back and watching from your pretty windows. Knowing that the Moon protects you. And couldn't can less about the pity seasonals."

"We had our jobs to do. Protecting the children from your wrath! Old Man Winter and Apollo lead the horrendous war!" Tooth then sighed. "That was way before Jack's time. Before him, winter was harsh and the summers harsher. Before now, there was no balance."

Cashel was silent, letting her words drip into his mind. His face turned into a look of rage and grabbed Tooth's forearm. The heat of his skin left her arm smoking and blistered, yet he kept his grip. "You know nothing of our time." And with that he withdrew, and exited the room in hate. Leaving tooth with tears in her eyes and arm red and injured.

* * *

**~Jack~**

Jack raced ahead of Bunny in the air. Eager to return to Burgess, his home. And thrilled to be reunited with his staff, his conduct of power and security.

"Watch it frosty. I'm in just a hurry as you are, ya drongo."

Bunny ran below on the ground, his attitude turned sour, much to Jack's credit. Jack ignored Bunny's jab and flew at top speeds on the north wind. Compared to what they have seen in Africa and most of Europe Jack was, dare he admit it, frightened. If his hometown was in such bad shape he didn't know what he'd have to do. But he knew that he would fight for all it was worth. And knowing the culprit behind this chaos he was ready to kick some butt.

Jack looked down as Bunny hopped down into one of his tunnels, and looking ahead Jack saw the ocean. Of course rabbits can't run on water, but what a sight that would have been. Jack cleared the mass of water in record time, speeding with the rabbit once again over America. Jack sent a flurry of snow over the fires underneath him, getting Bunny as a bonus. Jack sheppard the grey clouds as he passed by, making sure they were ready for snowfall; no matter how late in the season it was.

Jack and Bunny arrived in Burgess, and the devastation on Jack's face was forever etched into Bunny's mind. Jack took in the destruction of his home, blue eyes wide. Bunny put a hesitant paw on his shoulder, "...Jack.." A moment of silence formed between the two, broken by a small tree falling over.

The winter spirit took a deep breath, "let's go save my town," he said quietly. "Then kick some summer butt." They shared a grin before taking off, weapons aimed and ready for the Fearling attack.

.

.

.

A blast of ice froze the mare in place, black mixing with ice. Jack fixed his staff at the next horse, successfully freezing the beast.

Jack worked above the town while Bunny took over the ground. The wind whipped the black sand away, making them impossible to reform. Jack shot at another Nightmare before flying down to Bunny. "Hey Bunny, I just wanted to-you know, apologise," Jack said quickly at he whacked a Nightmare with his staff.

"What the bloody hell are you talkin' about frostbite," Bunny shouted over the noise.

"You know- about-," Jack shot another horse, "about freezing the Warren!"

Bunny stilled for a second, making Jack shot the oncoming Nightmare his way. "You're still fixated on, on that?!"

"Well...yeah. I mean, it was my fault from the beginning," Jack said sheepishly. Bunny grunted as a nightmare kicked his side, quickly recovering and kicked it to oblivion.

"Frosty, ya may be right pain, but it aint ya fault," he reassured as a threw a boomerang. " I ova' reacted. Thats all to it. Now , I don't mind but, can we maybe get back to not getting are arse kicked,"

Jack smiled and returned back into the air. The familiar weight on his chest had been lifted, though not completely. Knowing that Bunny forgave him without a doubt stirred an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. Jack was just finishing off a new round of Nightmares when he spotted a welcoming golden glow. "Sandy!" He shouted in relief when seeing the gold man fighting a few miles down.

"C'mon Kangaroo!" Jack exclaimed while shooting off in top speed toward Sandy, beyond relieved to see his fellow guardian.

Distantly Jack heard Bunny curse his name, but he just flew on, hoping the overgrown rabbit was behind him. Jack suddenly jolted to a stop. Just a few yards away from him was Sandy fighting off Nightmares like bugs. But the familiar scene brought up unwanted memories of their recent battle. Jack shook his head a flew over the sandy, blasting a few Nightmare who came his way. "Sandy!"

Sandy turned around a offered a friendly smile his way before gesturing him to help, and he complied; shooting Nightmares left and right.

"Gah!" Jack exclaimed as he was kicked from behind, hurting his already sore body. Jack chose some colorful words as he attacked the fearling. "I'm fine," he reassured seeing Sandy's concerned look. "Is North around?"

Sandy pointed a few blocks down at a bright red coat, belonging to the one and only Santa Claus. Jack nodded as he dove down the block, spreading ice in his trail; hopefully enough to douse some fires.

"Ah, Jack! Where have you been boy?" North asked, seeing the winter spirit land beside him.

"Not important right now, but," Jack said impatiently, "Have-have you seen any, I dunno, spirits around? Say a summer spirit in particular…" He added slowly. North eyed his warily and pulled him off to the side, leaving the chaotic battling beside.

"Jack, my boy. Why do you ask, is everything alright?" Lying to North was indeed harder than he'd imagined. The words just caught in his throat. Jack just nodded his head with a smile, not trusting his mouth at the moment.

"Uh, yeah. I just needed to...to….know," he trailed off as his gaze fixed on something above them. "Hey North, has the sky ever exploded?"

North gave him a strange look. Jack pointed toward the black mass in the sky, looking very much like an expanding balloon. "Oh," Just then Bunny ran up to them, boomerangs tight in his paws. The three stared at the strange object obtaining the sky for a moment before coming back to the present.

"Well, tha' can't be good," Bunny couldn't of said it better, as the black mass kept expanding.

Jack stared at the mass with a flustered look, "How! How in MiM's name do we miss that!?" He yelled. Bunny and North just shook their head. "I mean come on!" Jack kept up his rambling for a short while, not that the others were listening.

"-Like we can't jus-" Jack's rampage was cut short when the black bubble blocked out the moon. The streets darkened considerably, making the spirit uncomfortable. The waited with bated breath as the bubble reached it's limits and exploded into sand. And soon new Nightmares covered the streets.

 _Here we go again_ , Jack thought miserably as the Nightmare zoo charged.

* * *

**~North~**

North was quick to charge into battle, slicing through lions horses and tigers, oh my, and letting them crumble to sand.

North was aware of the other two guardians fighting beside him, hopefully fighting tooth and nail. Sandy's dream sand whips lashed over head at the flying Nightmares, reflecting over the sky.

"Sandy!" North shouted over the battling, "little help here!" Sandy gave a curt nod and sent out waves of dream sand over a few creatures, quickly turning them golden. The now pure animals ran in circles over the Nightmares. The scene looked bright, no pun intended, and filled with some hope; until the Nightmares fought back. The fearlings turned their attention to the gold animals and quickly set to work, biting clawing and tearing at the pure animals. Turning what little recruits the guardians had back into fearlings.

North looked over at the others, and shrugged lightheartedly. He had tried. Swords in hand North went back to fighting, feeling like the number of attackers were multiplying. Jack was soon at his back, blasting as fast as he could. "This isn't working North," North couldn't agree more. He ducked as a boomerang sailed over his head, glaring at Bunny's way and getting a 'watch out mate' in return.

Bunny hopped over to the two, back to back and fighting. "Oi North!'' Bunny shouted over the noise, landing a kick on a gazelle. "Wheres Tooth at? We could use all the help we can get,"

North looked over at his friend,"I do not know, but I do know we need a new plan!"

"Haven't thought of that yet North," Jack stepped in, staff frosting over fearlings. "Though we could all hang out here for a while!"

"Jack," North scolded, he then turned to Bunny, "should we retreat?"

"What about the humans, mate. We can't go leavin' them." Jack shook his head with agreement. North knew that Jack could never turn his back onto his hometown, even for a moment of respite.

"Oh, but retreating would be much wiser."

The three looked up stunned at the sight of their enemy, resting nonchalantly on a cloud of nightmare sand. "Have you met my lovely creations,"

"PITCH!" Jack and Bunny screeched at the same time. North growled.

"You have no right here Pitch! Take your pets and be gone with you!"

Pitch chuckled, amusedly. He disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind the group. Spinning around North noticed how the Fearlings backed away from the Nightmare King. Leaving a circle around them. "No right, eh?"

"I beg a differ," Pitch smirked. "You know, summoning the King of Nightmares is a sneaky trick to be played," Pitch started circling the guardians. "And a dangerous one too,"

"Leave my home alone! You better leave or you'll regret it!" Jack shouted.

"Such bold words from such a small boy," He leaned closer, "tell me Jack. What frightens you?"

"I am not scared." Jack said boldey. North silently wished for Jack to stop before things got more out of hand.

"No?" Pitch smirked and lifted a hand, signaling his Nightmare. Instantly three Nightmare horses took off into the sky, dodging Sandy's whips, and crashed into one house. The building crumbling with the force.

"Stop it!" Jack screeched and struck out at Pitch. Pitch caught the end of the staff, leaving the two in a stand still. North stood still with the others, least to provoke Pitch. To their surprise he let go, causing Jack to stumble. Pitch leaned back and let out a howling laugh.

Still cackling Pitch managed, "Too pathetic! Bah, Guardians! Seems like I hit a sore spot hmm?" He smiled. "Little too close to home Jack?" North knew he had struck a nerve attacking the boy's home. But rubbing it in was crossing some invisible line. That was all it took to crack the restraint in Jack.

North stood with swords firm as Jack shot at Pitch quickly deflected against his shadows. North and Bunny were soon brought back into battle as the creatures were signaled to fight. North attacked animal after animal all while keeping an eye on Jack. Jack and the Nightmare King were above the rooftops, casting ice and darkness. Jack let out a fury unseen since their last battle. Bunny fought alongside of him.

Sandy now moved closer to the ground, whips still stinging and now sand cannons going off. He never once stopped from battle and he showed no signs of quitting. North nearly whooped as Pitch was sent catering down on a rooftop; as long as Jack kept fighting as he did they might even have a chance. The number of Fearlings were going down drastically, but the amount was still big. "AGH!" North, and Bunny looked up in time to seen Jack soaring through the air and hitting a building. They cringed. The Guardians watched in amazement as Jack shot through the air once again, blue power pulsing around his skin. His staff was aimed low and swirling with ice energy, a magical sight. The collision was magnificent in the most interesting ways.

Black and blue energy swirled and sparked as Jack knocked into Pitch. Jacks powers soon froze over the ground beneath him, and snow started falling more heavily. The power surge lasted moments longer before a shock wave was released, sending out a wave of ice across the town. A layer of frost coated most of the buildings, and people, but completely froze the Nightmares. North and Bunny looked around at the now frozen wonderland in astonishment. "Show pony," Bunny breathed.

North almost smacked himself for forgetting about Jack. North looked up to where he last saw the two and was met with nothing. North ran down the block, with Bunny hot on his trail. "Jack! Jack!" North shouted down the streets.

"Hold up mate," Bunny stopped him. North looked around to where Bunny was kneeling.

"Jack!" Jack was sitting up against an ally wall, his staff on his lap. He sent a small smile to North.

"Hey North," North kneeled next to his newest member and rested a hand on his shoulder. Returning his smile.

"Gave us a right scare there Jack-o," Bunny laughed.

"Aw isn't this sweet," They all turned around to the incomer. Cashel stood leaning against a frozen light pole, hand in his pants pocket. Jack jumped onto his feet, surprising North.

"What do you want?" He growled. Leaving North confused.

"Nothing right now snowflake, don't get your staff in a knot. Anyway, I got somethin' of yours." He waved his hand and light lite up the street. As the light died away North could make out the figure on the street. "Tooth!" There sat the tooth fairy, sitting on the ground dazed.

"Wha-"

"You would be doing me a favor, she's annoying," Cashel said looking over his shoulder at her, "really annoying." He added. North was fast to run to her and pull her over, standing his ground with the rest.

Jack glared at the summer spirit in front of him, noticing the ice melt under his feet. "Well, it is quite chilly here, I'd say." Jack just narrowed his eyes. North didn't need to know the relationship between the two to know something was amiss. He stood back and watched the confirmation between the elementals.

Cashel nodded once before he left in a flash of light. Jack stood stiff, starring the the place the summer spirit once stood. His foot marks still melted into the ice. Bunny walked over with Tooth next to him, "Gonna kick tha' summer brat into next spring," he insured, lightening the mood. A golden wave of dream sand flew over their heads, leading to a jolly Sandy.

"Ah! Sandy," North laughed. Sandy floated over, and wiped invisible sweat off his brow with a smile.

"Good to see you okay too Sandy," Jack laughed. "Look who dropped by," he gestured to Tooth.

"Toothy, what has happened!?" North demanded, worry now back. Tooth sighed.

"Nothing to fret over North, I promise. I'm alright, just a bit shaken is all," she said covering her arm behind her back, a smile plastered on her face.

"Is good to hear! We were all very worried!"

"Hold up," Bunny said. "What ever happened to the Boogyman?" Everyone turned to Jack.

"I wouldn't worry. He disappeared a while ago, probably back under bed where he belongs,"

Everyone visibly relaxed. "Now! How about we get some cocoa!" North pulled out a snowglobe from his coat, where he stored them no one knew, and whispered the pole before smashing it on the ground.

* * *

_**~Sandy~** _

Sandy looked over his shoulder as the others stepped into the portal. Children lined the streets, wonder-filled eyes looking at the winter land. Sandy smiled when he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair and chocolate eyes. Sandy quickly waved and stepping into the portal.

The Guardians took their places in the sitting room, a cup of hot chocolate nestled into each of their hands. North sat in his big arm chair, making motions with his hand as he retold the story to Tooth, who was sitting next to the fire..

Sandy turned and spotted Jack laying on a couch on the far side of the room, his head resting on Bunny's arm as he listened to North.

Sandy made a bean bag chair out of sandy and lounged next to Tooth.

Yetis and elves now wondered the colorful halls, now out of their 'hiding'. Which was more of cowering in the reindeer stables until North calle dit clear. North had somehow gotten a hold of a new tray of cookies, now almost empty. Sandy silently laughed to himself. He sent of a wave of dream sand across everyone's heads, watching them drift into sleep.

_What a picture perfect family._


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**BUNNY**

* * *

"Get back here Frost!"

A laugh echoed in the halls. Bunny ran down the halls of the workshop, smile plastered on his face. He could hear Jack flying over toys down the decorative halls, and yetis grumbling in protest.

"Can't catch me Kangaroo!" Jack shouted in glee. We'll see about that, Bunny though, smirking. He opened a hole and appeared in front of the winter boy. Jack spiraled backwards in surprise, crashing into a pile of dolls. "Cheater!"

Bunny laughed, "naw mate, you had this comin'. " Bunny warned, stalking up to him. Jack's face paled when he saw the container of paint in Bunny's paws.

"Aw, no no no! This is not fair Cottontail!" Jack hurriedly tried to escape the pile of toys, but just got sucked back in. "C'mon, you don't want to do this!"

Bunny just smirked and tipped the container. The blue and purple swirled paint spilled all over Jack's head and shirt, successfully matching Bunny's green coloring. Bunny held out his hand. "Even?"

Jack just pouted. Bunny had noticed the tension between them was egging away as the days went by. Jack had accepted North's invention for the guest room, which he was quick to personalize. Bunny made it his mission to visit as often as possible, more or less to visit his fellow prankster. Now that the chaos was unwinding and everything was falling back into place. Of Course everyone was still on alert, but now the guardians could sleep with both eyes closed. Jack seemed to forget about their 'falling out' much to Bunny's pleasure. Bunny had stayed at the pole for the few days after the fight, unwilling to let Jack out of his sight until he deemed him uninjured, successfully riding his mind of tension and instead focusing on their time together.

Bunny now watched as Jack flicked away the colorful paint off his staff and picked himself up. Jack grabbed Bunny's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Even-Steven." He declared, flashing his white teeth. "Now uh," Jack cringed, "how do we get this off?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Frost." He smirked. Jack's face portrayed panic.

"Hey! C'mon Bunny! Thats really not fair!" Jack continued ranting as he followed Bunny done the hall, paint in his trail. Bunny was about to make his tunnel back to the Warren when North entered the globe room. The three froze, Bunny in Jack in panic and North with confusion.

"I do not what to know," Wonder declared. " I has come to remind you to of meeting. But, uh, You two clean up." Bunny and Jack nodded. Jack took off down the hall toward , hopefully, the bathroom. Bunny was halfway into his tunnel when he heard laughter. Damn North, he thought.

**_R_O_T_G_**

Bunny now sat by a tree holding a sketchpad and pencil. Hoping to get some new ideas around before Jack came out of the spring. Jack had stopped by shortly after Bunny arrived begging him to get the paint out.

Bunny grinned at the memory of Jack fretting over his still blue hair, and him welcoming Jack to bathe in one of his springs. His own adventure of scrubbing his fur was a memorie he'd rather not surface. Bunny set his sketchpad down and leaned his head on the bark, and closed his eyes.

"Bunnnny," Bunny heard a whine. Opening his eyes he was met with blue orbs.

"What now Jack," he groaned. Jack reached up and pulled on his hair, a frown on his face.

"Its still blue!" Jack exclaimed. Bunny knew the kid was overreacting. His white hair was now tinged a light blue, standing out against his skin. "Bunny! Are you even listening!"

"Calm down mate. It'll come out." Bunny thought for a second, "sooner or later." He added. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"But- but yours came out!" Jack stammered, pointing his finger. "A-and-!"

Bunny couldn't help the laugh that slipped passed his lips. "Relax Frostbite, give it a few more scrubs." Bunny received a heated glare from a very red-faced Jack. With a muttered, whatever, Jack made his way back to the springs, grabbing a towel from the cottage.

Bunny leaned back against the tree, smiling. What an Ankle Biter.

* * *

**SANDY**

"Hey Sandy!" The golden man turned his head at the winter spirit.

Jack flew up to Sandy's sand cloud, grin on his bright face. Sandy waved cheerily at Jack, glad to have company on his nightly route. Sandy watched Jack take a seat on the side of the cloud, staff dangling over the edge. The two sat in a comfortable silence while Sandy sent on golden strings of sand across the world.

"You've been a guardian for...a while. Right?" Jack broke the silence. Sandy looked over at Jack, seeing his troubled expression. Sandy nodded and took a seat next to the boy, dream sand momentarily forgotten.

"Then am I doing something wrong Sandy? I've tried so hard to gain believers, and work with my center, but-" Jack sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I feel like it's just not-not paying off." Jack looked into Sandy's sand filled eyes, "do you understand what I mean?"

Sandy shook his head and put a question mark above his head next to a family and a heart. "Of course I love being with you guys, but," Jack paused for a moment. "Its just hard to accept all this. Everything is winding down, settling. I'm not used to taking in this big of a responsibility I guess." Sandy moved his sand form over to hug the young guardian. Jack returned the gesture.

The two sat there for a little more in each others arms before Sandy made another question mark over his head next to a bird. Jack's face lit up with the idea of flying and soon they were off above the rooftops. Jack flew next the Sandman as he spread his dreams across the states, Jack leaving frost trails on the ground. Sandy flew around buildings and trees, sending gold dreams to the children. Sandy made sure some on the tendrils passed by Jack, hoping to lift his spirits.

Sandy had known all this would build up on the boy sooner or later. Centuries of isolation can morph a persons perspective on life and those around them, he's seen that with his own eyes. But, the boy sailing behind his was stronger than most Sandy knew. The boy behind him has faced hard and nearly impossible tasks yet greets the moon with a bright smile. The golden man peeks behind him, smiling as Jack weaved around the sand with his arms spread wide. "This is amazing Sandy! Hey can we fly over London next?!" Jack shouted. Sandy gave two thumbs up, earning a whoop from Jack.

**_R_O_T_G_**

Sandy landed onto small roof, and waved as Jack flew onto the flat. "This is awesome Sandy! We should go flying every night!" Jack glowed. Then added with a sadder note, "Its different not flying alone." Sandy sat on the edge next to him, watching the rays of light spread across London.

Jack then turned to him with a smile. "Better though. Much better." And with that Sandy knew that Jack had accepted his role in their family, in his own way. Sandy and Jack flew around the country a few hours more, playing with the children and pranking the adults. He was at ease with the excitement on the youths face. His smile brighter than any of his sand could create.

* * *

**TOOTH**

"Left incisor South Dakota! Go girls-! Five year old right back molar! Go! go! go!"

Tooth flew around frantically directing her fairies. Baby teeth alike hovered around her ready for their jobs, beaks held high and mighty. Tooth barked out orders too fast to distinguish to the normal person. Baby teeth flew in and out of windows and across the room carrying tooth boxes;it was a wonder how Tooth singled out one specific fairy. "Baby tooth!" The multi colored eye fairy flew to her master.

"I need you to direct a group to east Burgess, two molars and one incisor! Hurry!" Baby Tooth nodded sharply and flew out the closets window with a group of her sisters in trail.

Tooth kept shouting directions out to her fairies, bright wings zooming around the palace. Soon hours have passed and night had fallen around most of the world, giving the Tooth fairy a moment of respite. Tooth headed back to her quarters, plopping upon her nest of blankets, grateful for the as her eyes were slipping closed Tooth heard the distressed chirp in the palace, soon turning into multiple please.

Shooting up Tooth sped out of her room and into the main room, frantically looking about her faires. "Baby Tooth!" The little faire landed on her shoulder chirping frantically with her sisters, all with tears in their eyes. "W-wait! Hold on girls what happened! Is something wrong!?" A barcade of chirps met her ears.

"Calm down girls!" She pleaded, quieting the small creatures. "OK. Now Baby Tooth. Tell me, what is wrong?" Baby Tooth hurriedly explained their run, and Tooth's face fell. If what Baby Tooth was telling her was correct she needed to leave. Now.

Tooth quickly put her best workers in charge and headed out toward Burgess with Baby Tooth in tow.

**_R_O_T_G_**

Baby Tooth flew behind her mother with her wings beating fast, not fancying the idea of being left behind.

Tooth zig-zagged through the trees hoping to MiM that her wings wouldn't tear and that she'd make it in time. Much too long for her liking they arrived at a familiar clearing. Jack's Lake proudly shined in front of them, water lapping at the edge. Tooth's head shot back in forth in search for their youngest member (and most favored in her opinion). "Jack!?"

Tooth heard a groan from the other side of the pond. She quickly flew over to a patch of bushes nervous about what she might find. Baby Tooth had given her a brief summary of what had occurred, somehow she and Jack had managed to rile up some nightmares. All Baby Tooth had said after that was that he was hurt, and she needed to be there immediately.

With all the worst cesionarios running through her head it came as a relief when she spotted Jack leaning against a branch, and in one piece. "Baby Tooth," Jack groaned.

"I told you I was fine. " Baby Tooth chirped back stubbornly in response, then turned to her mother.

Tooth kneeled down next to the spirit, concerned. "Baby Tooth told me you were hurt, Jack. What happened?" Jack sighed and waved off her concerned gaze.

"its nothing I swear. Just some stupid Nightmares who can't enjoy a little frost." He smirked. "Just got a little banged up. Really Tooth I'm fine!" Jack squawked as Tooth started fussing over him.

Tooth felt a little victory as she felt him wince as she took hold of his arm. Pulling his arm away from his body she could see the tell-tale signs of a bit. Not deep but nothing good to keep untreated. Only after a few minutes later did Tooth get his sleeve rolled up and his arm bandaged, if only it was from a piece of his sleeve. Jack complained to whole flight back to the palace bout his ripped sweatshirt, but she'd rather have him grumpy then hurt on the ground.

Back at the palace Tooth managed to get some gauze and fix up his - now bleeding- arm. And shut up his complaints with the promise of a new hoodie.

**NORTH**

* * *

North's head lolled to the side of the chair. The workshop was void of noise except for the occasional bang of a hammer.

A cold drift of air passed. And a chuckle echoed in the pole. mimicking the man's ringing bells

The poor man was blissfully unaware of the other's presence. So it came startling when the said person was on his head. "Hey Santal! Whatcha' doin'!" Jack shouted, leaning over the chair.

North's eyes flew open as he sat up straight, Eyes wide. He then only relaxed when he saw the winter sprite sitting cross-legged in front of him on the coffee sighed and sat back on the armchair, trying to calm his on edge nerves, thanks to the younger guardian. "Come on! Say cheese!"

Only then when a flash of light hit his vision did North notice the device in the boy's hands. Jack leaned over into the old man's face, small camera in hands; most likely taken from one of the work stations.

"WHat in Moons name- Jack! Jack stop that right now!" North tried to pry the camera from Jack's hands but he hopped back, giant smile still on his face.

"Don't be a grumpy head! Just one picture!"

"Jack did Bunny put you up to dis?! Wha- Jackson! I will have yetis take camera from you!" "Don't be that way," Jack said flying closer and bopped him on the head with his staff. " I just need a few pictures!"

North sighed in exasperation, "why in Moon's name do you need pictures?"

Jack shrugged and sat on his staff. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because you flew into workshop, I am busy you know,"

The winter boy snickered. "I could tell while you were snoring,"

"Wha- no Jack I do not! Do not change subject on me, I will not fall into one of your pranks this time Jack. "

North narrowed his eyes as Jack fell to the ground with laughter, tears pricking at his eyes. "I never said this was a prank~," he sang, snapping a picture.

"Jack!" Jack giggled again and flew out of North's reach, snapping some more pictures.

"I am not joking, I will have yetis take that away'!"

Jack chuckled, "give me a smile North! For the people!" Jack flew up behind North, and stuck his fingers on the corners of his beard, pulling. North froze in shock as he pulled his mouth into a smile. "There you go! Smile Santa! ~Ahaha," Jack fell into another batch of laughter while North rubbed his face.

Jack then kicked off the coffee table and flew down the hall, and North couldn't keep the smile from tugging on his lips. As long as he was not involved in one of Jack's famous scandals he'd let him be.

North sat back down on his red chair and closed his eyes, hoping to get a decent nap without interruption.

**_R_O_T_G_**

North knew he shouldn't have let Jack out of his sight the moment he spotted the camera. Now standing in one of his halls he had a great view of the chaos around him.

Yetis were stumbling around in circles rubbing their eyes, elves each handling a roll of film and ink cartridges, and to sum it all u : Jack sleeping on the rafters, camera, staff and all.

North huffed and smile half heartedly. Thought a troublemaker at best Jack had his way of worming himself into his heart. North ordered on of the recovered yetis to fetch him a ladder and help him bring the frost boy down. It took some time and a lot of pushing before North held the child in his arms. "Always in trouble Jackie, eh?" He whispered, taking Jack down the hall.

North put Jack in one of his spare beds and tucked him in. Jack's staff and camera lay on the nightstand, just in reach of the spirit. North smiled wistfully while taking in the boy. The Moonbeams spread across his small frame under the silk sheets, almost as if Manny was protecting him against the shadows.

North went over and opened the biggest window in the room, and felt the winds swirl into the room eager for their child. The winds toyed with his clothes and ushered him out the door with small pushes. North complied to their wishes and followed the breeze to the doorway and looked back. "Goodnight Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably sound like a super boring person...sorry. Kinda rushed to get it all posted..again. Hope you enjoyed! This is an old story, so it's not my best writing.


End file.
